Auf der Seite des Guten?
by bixtos
Summary: Dracos sicht, Band 6, umgeändert, als er Dumbledore töten soll


Was wäre passiert, wenn sich Draco sich auf die andere Seite gestellt hätte? Viele Zitate aus HP6

Disclaimer: Alles der geehrten J.K. Rowlings gehört

Warning: Chara death

**Auf der Seite des Guten?**

_**Der von Blitz getroffende Turm**_

... Mein Leib zitterte. Es war klar, dass ich in die Falsche Familie geboren wurde. Meine Eltern, Lucius und Narcissa, waren beide Reinblütig. Sie waren stolz darauf einen ebenso, logischerweise, Reinblütigen Sohn zu haben. Seit dem ich denken kann, erinnere ich mich daran, dass beide Todesser waren. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mordeten beide. Kein Mitleid, kein Gefühl, nur hass strahlten die beide aus, wenn sie den Zauberstab zückten und unschuldige Muggel ermordeten, oder andere Lebewesen, die nicht auf deren Seite waren. Mein Vater hat mich zu einen eiskalten Jungen erzogen. Er war stolz auf mich, dass ich Freunde in Reinblütern sah, jedoch Feinde in Schlammblütern. Im Sommer letzten Jahres wurde ich auch zu einen Todesser ernannt, ohne das ich es wollte. Mein Vater, der in diesen Moment in Askaban saß, war Stolz auf mich, doch meine Mutter zeigte einen Hauch von Angst.

Hier in Hogwarts habe ich eine Verbindung repariert. Sodurch kamen die Todesser hier hinein in das Schloss. Um Dumbledore auszutricksen, lies ich das Dunkle Mal über den Turm erscheinen. Nun war Dumbledore vor mir. Ich hatte Madam Rosmerta den Imperius Zauber aufgehalst, ihr befohlen, Dumbledore hierher zu schicken.

Ich hörte Dumbledore zu, erwiderte, was er sagte: "Wir sollten uns da nichts mehr vormachen, mein Lieber..." Er hatte mich als Lieber bezeichnet. Doch es stimmte nicht... "Wenn Sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten Sie es getan, als Sie mich entwaffnet hatten, Sie hätten sich nicht durch diese vergnügliche Plauderei über Mittel und Wege aufhalten lassen." Dumbledore hatte Recht. Ich hätte ihn schon wirklich längst töten müssen. Interligenz fehlte mir. Schon längst hatte er mich durchschaut. Um den Heißen Brei habe ich umhergredet. Ich bin erst sechszehn. Mein Leben steht quazi erst vor mir... aber ich muss ihn jetzt töten... jetzt oder nie. So eine Gelegenheit bietet sich nie wieder. Inzwischen war ich so weiß wie er. Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb er so schwach und weiß war. "Ich habe keine Wahl!", sagte ich Wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich muss es tun! Er bringt mich um! Er bringt meine Familie um!" Ich hatte das gesagt, was ich schon solange jemanden sagen wollte. "Mir ist bewusst, wie schwierig Ihre Lage ist", sagte Dumbledore. Von wegen, dachte ich. "Warum sonst habe ich Sie nicht längst schon zur Rede gestellt? Weil ich wusste, man würde Sie ermorden, wenn Lord Voldemort-" Ich zuckte. Ich konnte es genauso wie die meisten den Namen nicht leiden. "-merken würde, dass ich Sie verdächtige." Eventuell Dumbledore war sehr schlau, oder doch sehr dumm. Woher sollte er den das bitte wissen?

"Ich habe nicht gewagt, mit Ihnen über die Mission zu reden, von der ich wusste, dann er hatte womöglich Legimentik gegen Sie eingesetzt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, ohne zu wissen, das mir Severus Snape Okklumentik gelehrt hatte. "Aber jetzt können wir endlich offen miteinander reden ... es ist kein Schaden verursacht worden, Sie haben niemanden verletzt, auch wenn Sie von Großen Glück reden können, dass Ihre unbeabsichtfen Opfer überlebt haben ... Ich kann Ihnen helfen, Draco" Ich schaute ihn mir an. Wie sollte mir ein alter Zauberer wie Dumbledore mir helfen. Anfang des Jahres hätte es vielleicht noch funktoniert, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Er ist zu schwach, mich zu schützen und außerdem was passiert mit meiner Mutter? In Askaban war mein Vater vorübergehend sicher.

"Nein, das können Sie nicht", sagte ich zur meiner eigenen Überraschung und meine Zauberstabhand bebte jetzt noch extremer. Wahrheitsgemäß sprach ich weiter: "Niemand kann das. Er hat mir befohlen, es zu tun, oder er wird mich töten. Ich habe keine Wahl."

"Kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco, und wir können Sie besser verstecken, als Sie es sich auch nur vorstellen können. Mehr noch, ich kann heute Nacht Mitglieder des Ordens zu Ihrer Mutter schicken, um sie ebenfalls zu verstecken. Ihr Vater ist im Augenblick in Askaban sicher ... zu gegebener Zeit können wir auch ihn schützen .. kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco ... Sie sind kein Mörder ..."

Dumbledore hatte Recht. Aber ich hatte Angst. Die Todesser würden in ein paar Minuten hier im Turm sein. Dann wäre es zu spät für mich. Sie würden mich und Dumbledore töten. Ich starrte ihn an.

"Aber ich bin doch so weit gekommen, oder?", sagte ich langsam, weil ich am überlegen war. Überlegen und sprechen passte nicht so gut zusammen und gaben eine gewisse unsicherheit in der Stimme wieder. "Die haben gedacht, ich würde bei dem Versuch sterben, aber ich bin hier ... und Sie sind in meiner Gewalt ... ich habe den Zauberstag ... Sie sind mir gnadenlos ausgeliefert ..."

"Nein, Draco", sagte Dumbledore mit ziemlich leiser Stimme, die mir irgendwie sicherheit gab, obwohl sie schwach und krank klang. "Es ist meine Gnade und nicht Ihre, die jetzt entscheidend ist." Hatte er wirklich recht? Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an. Ich schwieg und ließ kaum merklich den Zauberstab sinken, den ich die ganze Zeit über auf Dumbledore richtete. Ich hörte, dass jemand hochkam. Es musste ein Todesser sein. Sonst kommt keiner durch die Barriere. Jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt war für mich das Leben zu Ende. Amycus kam herein. Er lobte mich, dass ich es sogut hingekriegt hatte: "Dumbledore ohne Zauberstab, Dumbledore allein! Gut gemacht, Draco, gut gemacht!" Er sprach mit mir, als wäre ich noch ein kleines Kind. Ich hasste es. Was war das bitte schön für ein Englisch? Hatte ich es wirklich gut gemacht? Für mich war das hier alles nur eine qual. Ein missverständnis.

"Guten Abend, Amycus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, irgendwie komisch, schließlich sind das seine letten Minuten und ich könnte glatt meinen, als würden die gleich zusammen Kafeetrinken gehen und seien die besten Freunde. "Und Alecto haben Sie auch mitgebracht ... wie reizend ..." Mit wahr klar: Dumbledore hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Die angesprochende Kicherte, aber es war nicht witzig, sondern, klingte wütend.

"Sie glauben wohl, Ihre kleinen Scherze helfen helfen Ihnen auf den Sterbebrett?", höhnte sie. Ich konnte diese Frau zum Tode nicht ausstehen. Sie war so schlimm und unfreundlich. Gut, ich tue gerade so, als sei ich besser.

"Scherze? Aber nein, das sind gute Manieren" meinte Dumbledore. dInnerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich hatte vergesen, warum ich hier war und sah das hier wirklich als Kaffepläuschchen an. Naja, bis dann Fenrir hineinkamm und sagte: "Tu es"...

Ohne etwas weteres zu tun oder zu denken sagte ich "Nein!" Die drei Todesser sahen mich an, als sei ich verrückt, Ich erhob meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen die drei. Aleco stieß ein spietzen schrei aus. "Du unerzogener Junge!", schrie Fenrir. Nun hatte ich alles vermasseld. Hilfesuchend sah ich mich im Raum um. Ich hatte genau das getan, was Dumbledore v´on mir wollte. Aber jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Die Drei ziehlten auf mich. Das war für mich mein Ende. Schon wieder nicht wissend, was ich tun sollte, setzte ich den Lähmzauber ein. Ich sah in die wütenden, geklähmten Gesichter der drei. Fenrir war die Geheimwaffe von den dunkelen Lord. Er konnte nun unschuldige menschen beißen, wenn es nicht Vollmond war. Ein vierter Todesser kam. Er sah sich das Geschehen an. Anscheinend dachte dieser, das Dumbledore die alle flachgelegt hatte, doch da dieser keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte und ich noch stand, wurde in anscheinend bewusst, dass ich als einziger daran schuld sein konnte. Die Hand, die mein Zauberstab festhielt, zitterte nioch extremer. "Stupor!" rief ich und auch dieser Todesser wurde gelähmt. Lähmen fand ich immer doof. Doch jetzt rettete es mein Leben für vielleicht ein paar Minuten. Nun betrat Snape den Turm. Der hassgefüllte Blick sah ich an. Ich schwieg. Gegen ihn war ich machtlos. Das wusste ich. "Töte ihn!", sagte er in einen Eiskalten Ton, den er sonst meistens bei Potter einsetzte um ihn zu ärgern, ihn Punkte abziehen zu können.

Mit der Zitternen Hand ziehlte ich auf Dumbledore. Severus tat es mit nach. Ichj konnte ihn nicht ermorden, das war mir klar. Die leise Stimme von Dumbledore gab ein flehendes "Severus" von sich. Ohne Vorwarnung kriegte ich mitleid mit ihn. "Severus ... bitte ..." Nun setzte Snape den tötenen Spruch an. Aus purer Angst warf ich mich vor Dumbledore. Der "Avada Kedavra" Spruch, flammte grün auf und traf mich.

Das war für mich mein Tod...

Was nachher passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, ichg kann es mir nur denken... wahrscheinlich hatte Snape einen Schock erlitten, die anderen Todesser sind aufgestanden, haben Dumbledore getötet, dann müssten sie aus den Turm geflüchtet sein. und nach Draußen hinter den Tor zu den dunklen Lord appariert sein. DOrt werden sie die Geschichte erzählen, warum ich nicht da war, dass ich tot sei und meine Mutter wird geweint haben...

**ENDE**


End file.
